internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1944-45 Switzerland season
This was the 1944-45 season in Swiss hockey: Nationalliga A See: 1944–45 Nationalliga A season Serie A Preliminary round ;Central Won by SC Bern II (as only participant). ;East *Zurcher SC II - Grasshoppers Zurich II 0:0 *Thalwil - Dubendorf 1:1 *'Zurcher SC II' - Dubendorf ;Grisons *'HC Davos II' - EHC Chur 5:0 *'HC Davos II' - EHC Chur 2:0 ;Romande Jura *'Young Sprinters' - Saint-Imier 7:0 *HC La Chaux-de-Fonds - Reuchenette 0:0 *'HC La Chaux-de-Fonds' - Saint-Imier 2:1 *'Young Sprinters' - Reuchenette 5:1 *'Young Sprinters' - HC La Chaux-de-Fonds 4:1 Vaud *'HC Chateaux d'Oex' - Montchoisi Lausanne II 10:0 *'Montchoisi Lausanne II' - HC Chateaux d'Oex 4:0 Valais *'Saas-Fee' - HC Montana Final *'HC Chateaux d'Oex' - Saas-Fee 2:0 *'Young Sprinters' - Saas-Fee 10:2 *'Young Sprinters' - HC Chateaux d'Oex 4:2 Final round ;Semifinals *'Zurcher SC II' - HC Davos II 4:3 *'Young Sprinters' - SC Bern II 9:2 ;Final *'Young Sprinters' - Zurcher SC II 5:3 The Young Sprinters advanced to the NLA Promotion/Relegation round. Serie B Preliminary round Central *Langgasse Bern - Thun 0:0 *Rotblau Bern - SC Bern III 1:1 *'Binningen' - EHC Basel II 2:1 *Langgasse Bern - Binningen 0:0 *Binningen - HC Ambri-Piotta 2:2 HC Ambri-Piotta won. Eastern *'Saint-Gall' - SC Herisau 8:1 *'Glarus' - Bad Ragaz 4:1 Grisons *'Klosters' - Felsberg 7:3 Romande ;Jura Jura-Bern *'Bienne' - Tramelan 4:1 Fribourg-Neuchatel *'Young Sprinters II' - Travers 12:2 *Fribourg - Travers 1:1 *'Young Sprinters II' - Fribourg 3:1 Semifinals *'Young Sprinters II' - Bienne 2:1 *'Le Locle' - Sonvilier Final *'Young Sprinters II' - Le Locle 3:1 OT The Young Sprinters advanced to the Romande final and were promoted to the Serie A. ;Valais Bas-Valais *'HC Martigny' - Monthey 2:0 *'HC Martigny' - Sion 4:2 *'Monthey' - Sion 7:2 Haut-Valais *'HC Viege' - Brig 3:0 *'HC Viege' - Sierre 4:1 *'Sierre' - Brig 2:0 Final *'HC Viege' - HC Martigny 2:1 Viege advanced to the Romande final and was promoted to the Serie A. ;Vaud/Geneva Group I *'Blue Star Lausanne' - Montchoisi Lausanne IIIb 3:0 *'Blue Star Lausanne' - Tuileries Geneva 3:0 *'Tuilieries Geneva' - Montchoisi Lausanne IIIB 1:0 Group II *'Montchoisi Lausanne IIIa' - Leysin 1:0 2OT *'HC Caux' - HC Chateaux d'Oex II 3:1 *'HC Caux' - Montchoisi Lausanne IIIa 6:2 Final *'Montchoisi Lausanne IIIa' - Blue Star Lausanne 4:1 (replay after first match annulled) Montchoisi advanced to the Romande final, while Blue Star was promoted to the Serie A. ;Romande final *Young Sprinters II - HC Viege 1:1 *'Montchoisi Lausanne IIIa' - HC Viege 5:1 *Montchoisi Lausanne IIIa - Young Sprinters II 2:2 Final round ;Semifinals Results unknown ;Final *'HC Ambri Piotta' - Klosters 3:0 Other games *'SC Bern' - Young Sprinters 6:3 *'Young Sprinters' - HC Chateaux d'Oex 4:0 *'HC Chateaux d'Oex II' - Montchoisi Lausanne II 1:0 *'Akademischer EHC Zurich' - Le Locle 5:1 *'Monthey' - Montchoisi Lausanne III 1:0 *'EHC Arosa' - Young Sprinters 7:0 *'Young Sprinters' - EHC Chur 9:0 *'Young Sprinters' - Klosters 11:3 *'Young Sprinters' - HC Davos II 3:1 *'Klosters' - Montchoisi Lausanne 4:2 *Saint-Imier II - Sonvilier 0:0 *Saint-Imier - Bienne 1:1 *'SC Bern' - Reuchenette 5:3 *'HC Servette' - Montchoisi Lausanne II 6:3 *'Montchoisi Lausanne II' - HC Martigny 3:2 *'HC Davos' - EHC Arosa 4:0 *'Tramelan' - Saint-Imier II 3:0 *'Monthey' - HC Servette 4:2 *'HC Montana' - Sion 6:1 *'HC Viege' - Sion 2:0 *'EHC Basel' - Thun 9:3 *'Schaffhouse' - Grasshoppers Zurich II 5:3 *'HC Martigny' - Sierre 3:0 *'Travers' - Couvet 4:0 *'HC La Chaux-de-Fonds' - Le Locle 3:0 *'HC La Chaux-de-Fonds' - Bienne 4:1 *Montchoisi Lausanne - EHC Basel 3:3 *'HC Davos' - Zurcher SC 8:4 *'HC Davos' - EHC Arosa 14:2 *'HC Davos' - SC Bern 7:3 *'HC Davos' - Montchoisi Lausanne 14:4 *'Zurcher SC' - EHC Arosa 5:2 *'HC Davos' - Young Sprinters 5:1 *'Zurcher SC' - Young Sprinters 11:2 *'HC Davos' - EHC Basel 13:2 *'Zurcher SC' - Montchoisi Lausanne 1:0 ;Alex Challenge *'HC Viege' - Brig 3:0 - SF *'HC Montana' - HC Caux 4:3 - SF *'Brig' - HC Caux 5:0 - 3P *'HC Viege' - HC Montana 1:0 - F ;Devred Cup *'SC Bern' - Montchoisi Lausanne 2:2 OT - SF - Bern advanced on lots *'HC Davos' - Zurcher SC 2:1 - SF *'Zurcher SC' - Montchoisi Lausanne 3:2 - 3P *'HC Davos' - SC Bern 8:1 - F ;Young Sprinters 20th Anniversary Tournament *'EHC Basel' - HC La Chaux-de-Fonds 11:2 *'Young Sprinters' - HC La Chaux-de-Fonds 10:0 *Young Sprinters - EHC Basel 1:1 External links *Season on hockeyarchives.info Category:1944 in ice hockey Category:1945 in ice hockey